Blank Parchment
by Louey06
Summary: Cedrella Black is at a loss for words when her sister finds her sneaking back into her dormitory after a night out with her boyfriend.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**AN: This is for the Greenhouse Competition on HPFC for the Rose (white) category. I hope you enjoy this. I think I'm really starting to like Septimus/Cedrella, even if they aren't really known at all. Oh well, enjoy! And please leave a review!**

* * *

The dungeon corridor was dim, lit by only the spark of a wand tip. With careful precision its owner flitted through the corridors, remaining just out of sight. It was with a sigh of relief that she murmured the password to a blank bit of wall.

She slipped silently through once the wall parted to allow her entry. After a glance around the common room proved her to be alone she finally let out a sound. A mixture of relief and exultation escaped her lips.

She joyfully spun around the room, landing in a happy heap on one of the green armchairs. She pulled a crumpled bit of parchment out of her pocket and eagerly laid her eyes upon it. It wasn't much to speak of, a basic drawing of the Hogwarts grounds, under the beech tree she was drawn with passable skill. Her head was flung back in laughter that hardly ever really graced her features.

"Cedrella?" Nearly falling off her chair with surprise, she looked up to see her sister Charis standing in the shadows of the staircase.

"Charis, what are you doing down here?"

Charis took a few more steps down the stairs, allowing her sharp features to be shown by the firelight. "I heard some noise and I came down to see what it was. I can't say I was expecting it to be you. What on earth are you doing out and about so late?"

"I was just, er, I just had a bad dream. Though I'd best come down here to collect myself." She lied smoothly once she'd passed over her stuttering.

"No you didn't."

"Is that an accusation? It's rather unfounded wouldn't you say?"

"No, I've plenty of proof. For example most people don't get dressed in their nice robes to calm down after a nightmare." Charis said gesturing to her sister's attire.

Cedrella looked down as though only now realizing she were wearing anything at all, "Oh, well I, um-"

Charis grinned brilliantly and hopped over to sit on the chair next to Cedrella, "Who is he? Tell me all about him. What's his name? What house is he in? Obviously not Slytherin, Ravenclaw right? I wouldn't peg you as the type to stoop to Hufflepuff. "

"What makes you think there's a boy?" Cedrella asked, "perhaps I was off in the kitchens or something."

"Oh please," Charis rolled her eyes condescendingly, "Both of us know you're seeing someone. You have practically been bouncing off the walls lately. And seeing as here you are, happy as can be at three in the morning you must have been seeing him."

Cedrella bit her lip nervously, her hands twisting at the bit of parchment she had unconsciously. "Well, I suppose I can't very well deny it then can I?"

"Oh good, I'm glad you're acting rationally. So tell me all about him." She leaned closer eager to obtain the very latest news and begin circulating it throughout the school.

"Oh, well he's- he's a pureblood." She said, grasping at straws to reveal as little of the truth as possible.

"Well of course he is," Charis rolled her eyes as though that were far too obvious to share, "what's his name?"

"Names aren't so important are they?" She giggled nervously.

Charis raised an eyebrow at the odd statement, "why don't you want to tell me? Is it a secret?"

"Yes." Cedrella quickly grabbed onto the simple answer. "Yes we'd like to keep it a secret."

"Oooh, a secret love story! Isn't that just so romantic? But why do you want to keep it hidden? He isn't some ruffian is he?"

"No, no he's absolutely wonderful," despite herself Cedrella allowed another grin to escape.

"So why is it a secret?"

"He- well that is- we want to get to know each other before we let anyone else in you see? I wouldn't want to get everyone's hopes up just to dash them if it weren't to work out."

"That's silly," Charis said, "After all even if it were to fall through mother says she already has several suitors awaiting father's approval once you leave school this year. So regardless of how this goes you're all set."

"I'd still rather keep it to myself."

Charis let out an unhappy huff, "I suppose I'll just have to wonder then shan't I? Let's see Ravenclaws in your year… There's a Bones isn't there? And a Longbottom he'd be a good match, rather dashing. And a Crouch too I think, or is he a year below you?"

Cedrella smiled bracingly at the commentary before slowly getting to her feet. "I'm sorry but I'm rather tired. I think I'll head off to bed."

"Hm? Oh all right, have pleasant dreams. I hope you and whoever he is will be happy. I'll be awaiting your announcement of who he is." Cedrella smiled again before fleeing up the stairs.

Once encompassed in the relative safety of her bed, the curtains drawn shut, she again peeled open her drawing. This time she flipped it over to read the words written in delicate calligraphy on the back,

_Cedrella –_

_I don't see you like this nearly enough. Perhaps with a bit of encouragement you might find it in you to let loose a smile or two in company. I'll be watching for it specifically._

_Much love,_

_Septimus_

She trailed a finger across his words. Trying to imbibe all the love and tenderness he had written them with. She wished she could have told Charis about all the wonders Septimus Weasley possessed. So it was with a heavy heart that she tapped her wand to the page to hide the words. As the ink faded away, she stuck her head through the curtains and pulled open her bedside drawer. With tender, careful movements, she set the parchment down with a mass of other, seemingly blank, pieces of parchment.


End file.
